dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bandages the Mummy
|manga debut = "The Devil's Cesspool" |anime debut = "Goku's Turn" |Race = Monster Type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = 50 Before Age |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Height = |Weight = |Address=FS 199644 CC |Occupation=Fighter |FamConnect= }} is a living dead who works as one of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. Personality He likes sewing, and prefers to sleep in a coffin rather than a bed. Biography History Bandages was born about 800 years prior to Fortuneteller Baba's tournament.Dragon Ball Bouken Adventure Special, December 1987 ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga Bandages the Mummy is the third fighter employed by Fortuneteller Baba during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. He fights in an arena called Devil's Toilet, which is somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. After defeating See Through, Yamcha is the first to fight Bandages; he severely underestimates him during their match, believing Bandages was a slow fighter because of his large stature. However, Bandages surprises him greatly when he demonstrates he is capable of balancing both incredibly fast movements and brute strength. Initially, Yamcha has trouble finding the opportunity to strike the mummy because of his difficult fighting style, but he is eventually able to knock Bandages off of the platform. Once again, however, Bandages surprises his unsuspecting foe by launching one of his bandages onto the platform (before falling into the acid pond below) and swinging back aboard. Bandages then proceeds to pummel Yamcha, threatening to drop Yamcha into the acid if he did not give up, forcing Yamcha to surrender while he is getting choked. As Goku prepared to fight Bandages, Master Roshi revealed that several other fighters had defeated Baba's first two warriors, but nobody has ever beaten Bandages. Bandages the Mummy seems to meet his match while facing his next opponent, Goku. Bandages has trouble finding openings in Goku's defense. Cautiously, he decides to catch Goku off guard and manages to land three hard blows on him, which appear to knock him out. However, Goku simply gets back on his feet and calmly approaches the mummy, with no injuries, shocking everybody else, including Bandages. Bandages then resorts to capturing Goku with his bandages, and attempting to squeeze Goku until he gave up. At this point, Master Roshi suggested that no mortal man could defeat Bandages. However, Goku shockingly maneuvered his way free. Ever-angry, Bandages unsuccessfully tries punching Goku, to which Goku retaliates with a punch to Bandages' stomach. Though this punch is the first instance of pain Bandages experiences during the match, it proves enough to knock him out, and Goku goes to the next round, with Spike the Devil Man, who was watching Bandages and Goku's battle. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga After his defeat to Goku, Bandages the Mummy does not appear in the series until the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z, where, with Spike the Devil Man, he supplies Goku with energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Power He proved to be stronger than the likes of Yamcha, defeating him in their match without much difficulty. Master Roshi doubted that Goku as he was during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament would be able to defeat him. However, having grown greatly in strength since then, Goku was able to win the fight easily. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Bandage Throw' – Bandages can throw bandages. He uses it either to swing back aboard the Devil's Toilet platform, or to bound and attack his opponent. Used in the anime and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Stretching Bridge' – A backbreaker rack submission hold used against Yamcha. *'Stranglehold' – A submission hold used to defeat Yamcha. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (and its WonderSwan remake) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' In Origins 2, Yamcha gets a rematch with Bandages in a bonus mission. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Bandages outfit appear as an clothing (Bandages the Mummy's Costume) and accessory (Bandages the Mummy's Head) options for the Future Warrior. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shōzō Iizuka *English: **Funimation dub: Sonny Strait **Blue Water dub: Gerald Matthews *Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Segundo *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Renato Márcio Battles ;Dragon Ball *Bandages the Mummy vs. Yamcha *Bandages the Mummy vs. Goku Trivia *Bandages' face resembles that of Bongo from Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies and Android 8. Gallery See also *Bandages the Mummy (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:La Momia pt-br:Múmia Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Monsters